The hardest thing
by sekangel88
Summary: He thought him walking out on him was the hardest thing but it turned out that leaving permanently hurt far worse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Pairings: Past Kimbley/Roy

* * *

><p><em>"You will never forget your first love. That's what makes it so special. You love so hard, so deeply, and so intensely because you don't know any different. It's the best until it is over. Then you hurt like you've never been hurt before. Eventually you love again, but you love differently. You will love more carefully, more cautiously. Just know that there is so much more love waiting for you, but there will always only be one first."<em>

**~Chapter One~ **

Roy woke up feeling his arm grow numb. The little three year old only snuggled closer, oblivious to her daddy's pain. Isabella may have her own bed, but Roy sighed realizing that she would never learn to use it until he kicked her out. Fat chance of that happening, he thought. She was so precious in her sleep that he sometimes watched her wondering what it was like to be that innocent again. He only idly thought about it knowing there was no other innocence in the world that could compare to a small child.

"Wake up Bella," she only moved closer forcing himself to move over. "Bella do you want me to fall-OOMPH!"

Landing on his back, he tried to keep himself from yelling out in pain although he did groan. He only yelped when she fell onto him only opening her eyes when she heard the pain filled noise. She blinked in confusion and ran her hand through her tangled brown hair before smiling.

"Dada I up."

The only thing on Roy's mind was yah, about damn time but he couldn't stand to see her cry for some reason. He hoisted her up before crawling back up himself and noticed it was six thirty. He was going to be late to the meeting but he didn't care. He had a twenty two pound kid dropped onto him and it most definitely wouldn't fit the bill. He didn't want her to know that she had unknowingly hurt him but all the same it did hurt like a bitch.

"Dada it hurt?"

He nodded a little deciding to only move when his stomach hurt less. He quickly got a clean crisp shirt on himself and brushed through his daughter's rat's nest in order to put it up in a ponytail on the top of her head. It was held securely with a bright pink bow. She smiled up at him, her golden eyes finding the fun in trying on several outfits until she found the one she liked. Roy quickly dressed her into a nice lavender shirt and a light pink skirt that reached her knees. Nobody would look at her anyways since she was way too small. She looked two if someone didn't know her.

He slipped her sandals on and then finished getting dressed himself. He had to remember in the mornings that Isabella liked to roll around in the bed and often he would end up on the floor much like today if he wasn't careful. He really loved his daughter but he didn't love her enough to have the breath taken out of him every morning by a twenty two pounder who would fall on top of him. It really wasn't a way to spend his morning. They quickly ate some cereal something which Isabella seemed to like the best since she stated 'dada love me in the morning'. Afterwards, they brushed their teeth. Well he did, she brushed her own for a little while before getting bored and playing with her own toothbrush, often making a mess if he didn't watch her.

"No Isabella, like this." He showed her and she copied him with a small laugh. She showed him her teeth and then handed her toothbrush to him.

As soon as he was done with the flossing, which took longer than normal because one thing Isabella didn't like was the weird feeling of a string in between her teeth, he made sure his own hair was brushed as well. Isabella took to looking out the window and waving at the small birds that went by. She pulled the window open and shouted;

"Stupid bird. Go ta hell!"

He quickly slammed it shut and lifted her away. He didn't need more trouble with his neighbors and Isabella loved to fluster them. After he had his own boots on, he carried his daughter's diaper bag and walked two doors down to the babysitter's. Isabella didn't like to go stating she hated liver in her little baby voice. He understood her most days but today when he knew he wasn't even going to have time to make the meeting was when he decided that she ought to realize that she was destined to just be quiet and take what was given to her.

"Bye bye baby. Daddy will see you later."

She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek waving as well. The babysitter watched the display with a smile dancing on her lips before taking the small girl's hand in hers. He knew how much the babysitter loved her as well but it would be different if she found out about the girl's parentage. Many people who knew her would suddenly question it and find it plain despicable but he didn't care. Isabella wasn't evil, just a child. She was able to love unlike her other parent and that was important.

He hesitantly left knowing she would be fine just like any other day. He snatched his pocket watch out of his pants and looked at it in sudden anger. It was already 07:34. The meeting was already halfway over. Glaring at the offending thing, he knew he was going to be chewed out so he took his time coming into work. He didn't own a car to save his life. What would Hughes tell him though was the question. The meeting was about something important he believed or else they wouldn't have invited so many departments. He didn't care though as long as Fullmetal wasn't there. That kid was the bane of his existence. Just became state alchemist six months ago and he was already causing trouble.

* * *

><p>"Why isn't the Colonel here? Usually he is right on time right?"<p>

Hawkeye glared at Havoc knowing that her boss had an uncanny habit of being late when things counted. Today they were talking about pointless budget cuts although the fact that the colonel wasn't there made them look bad. What the hell had he been doing that he oh so lovingly forgot to show up? She was going to skewer him one of these days she told herself.

"I don't know where he is Havoc but don't pick up his slack. He can stay after to do his own paperwork. Isn't that the whole reason you are in the military? To do your own work!"

The others shut up realizing that she was beyond angry with the man. It made perfect sense that in order for her to not be mad at them either that they should really shut their mouths unless they wanted to be her next target. The other half of the meeting hadn't been that bad until they introduced the new person that was going to be working with them. Suddenly half of them was secretly glad that their colonel was missing.

"You're colonel is missing? Too bad. I was hoping to meet him." The new guy just sighed before flopping onto the free desk with his legs propped up. Nobody told him he couldn't since by default he was higher ranking than them. He was a lieutenant colonel and the only one who would be able to get away with telling him off wasn't here at the moment.

Hawkeye paused before nodding.

"He's usually not a slacker. I bet you would be interested in knowing him more when you see him as well."

The man just smiled.

"Of course he is. If he isn't a slacker then why the hell does he have stacks of paper on his desk like no tomorrow? Also if he wasn't a slacker, then why do you always have to pick up after him? I am definitely a slacker but I don't lie about it like you're superior does-"

"He doesn't lie either, he says the same thing." Hawkeye answered with a sigh.

He just smiled turning to the others who were buried deep into their work. He was glad to be here since the Fuhrer decided to test his worth. He glared thinking about what they were really testing but decided not to say that aloud. It didn't matter anyways. He was better off here than where he was.

"Say, he must be smart then. Does he bother listening to your lectures as well?"

Hawkeye rolled her eyes and went back to doing her own work. The Fuhrer had appointed them to him for some reason and she wasn't going to fight it but that didn't mean she had to listen to him blabber about nonsense. The Fullmetal alchemist showed up five minutes later drenched and looking as mad as hell.

"Where's that bastard Colonel? He is supposed to be here by now! He wanted me to give him my report and now he's not even here, sweet!"

Hawkeye just sighed.

"The colonel was late to a very important meeting as well. If I were you I'd get in line because I'm gonna deal with him first. Then Hughes is going to show every single picture he possesses and then maybe you could get a shot. He'd probably be putty in your hand by then."

Ed couldn't control himself.

"I don't care about that! He says something then he had better damn well do it-"he was cut off by a bunch of laughter and turned to the man who was in the Colonel's chair. He didn't know him but didn't show much recognition that he heard picking up in his rants where he had left off until the man began speaking.

"How horrible is this guy anyways?" he gave an amused smirk and Ed shrugged his shoulders. He didn't feel justified telling some strange guy he didn't know everything he had to deal with. "You're that twelve year old alchemist aren't you? Well if you're old enough to join the military I think you should be old enough to be drink and be sent to war, don't you?"

Ed quickly shook his head.

He was saved by answering by Mustang's entrance. He was wet and mad as well but not as angry as Hawkeye. She started to lecture him on the mindsets of being late although he honestly didn't care. It was just a boring dumb meeting about the budget cuts that some other subordinate could fill him in on right? He passed Fullmetal who was deep in a rant and paused seeing the last man he thought he would see again.

He paused hoping that he wasn't seeing how he had just thought he was because that wasn't possible. The person he was seeing was sent to jail after going crazy and killing a bunch of troops in his own unit. No, it really couldn't be.

"Oh so when they talked about some lazy scoundrel I thought that I would never see this day come again. Hello Mustang, can't really say I missed much can I?"

"YOU!"

"Yes me."

He did the last thing anyone expected out of him. His eyes rolled back and he fainted with a thud. The man just whistled and passed him.

"Tell me when he's conscious again. I really think we have some things we have to catch up on again."

What those things were, he didn't say.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**Pairings: Past Kimbley/Roy**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Two~<strong>

Roy woke up when he felt cold water splash on his face. Hawkeye was mad as ever but there was concern laced in there as well. What the hell got him shocked enough to faint like that? Ed was close enough to see that he looked upset and even though he couldn't explain it, he knew it was about the man that they saw.

"Why the hell was he here?" Ed definitely didn't see him as upset as he did now. Where was Al when you need him, he thought.

"Sir, the Fuhrer put us in charge of him. Supposedly they are testing some type of medicine he's now on and we have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. You know like blow up the desk when you see a bunch of paperwork first thing in the morning-"

"That was one time Hawkeye." Roy moaned.

"Nevertheless you have done that. Why are you acting like this over someone? Never knew you to faint over someone before-"

"That's Kimbley, ignore him. He's just a nobody," he added. He didn't know whether he was trying to convince himself or them anymore but he still couldn't stand that he would have to be working with him now. "I was done with him. I thought when they carted him off to jail that it would be the end of everything."

He was so stupid though. It was never the end. Not for him and not for his heart. He groaned before sitting up hoping that there would be no more surprises. He didn't think he could handle it today. He turned to the right and almost screamed out in surprise when he noticed Kimbley there. The man just smirked making him want to slap him silly for some reason. The man just clapped a hand on his shoulder much to his amazement.

"I think we need to talk old buddy old pal. Don't you think we should talk?" He really didn't want to talk to him. He didn't. Taking a chance, he latched onto Ed quickly racking his mind for an excuse.

"Ed owes me a report, don't you Ed? You wanted to talk to me first before he came along didn't you?" Ed was surprised and nodded quickly wondering why Roy was acting this way. "See, I have to see what he wants first-Oomph"

"But he can wait because we have LOTS to catch up on. Unless of course you want them to be here when we reminisce in some certain events?"

Roy quickly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away amidst the confusion and made sure they were far enough away before slamming his back into the wall. The man just smirked seeing that Roy was angry and whistled.

"You have a lot of pent up anger Colonel. Could it be that you have been missing me?" Roy only scowled.

"I don't miss you! You have me mistaken you stupid son of a bitch! That only would be if my friends, my family, and my enemies are gone. That's the only time I would miss you. If and only then, remember that."

Kimbley frowned before grabbing his wrists and flipping them around. Now Roy was the one with his back against the wall, only he made sure the colonel's wrist were pinned. He wasn't stupid knowing that he wouldn't hesitate to snap his fingers if he felt he was in danger. He laughed remembering the time he ended up with his eyebrows singed from this man. He frowned though remembering it was years behind them now. Supposedly too much time went by and he forgot his promise. That couldn't do.

"You don't remember do you?"

Roy was still fighting him though and refused to answer. Kimbley just glared. Why would he want to be hard on him now of all times. He nudged his side with his fingers causing Roy to suck in his breath causing Kimbley to pause.

"Don't tell me you're still ticklish there? You are aren't ya? See I know all you're weaknesses just like that. Are you mad because I was incarcerated? Is that it? You don't have to be mad anymore and you can tell people-"

"FUCK OFF KIMBLEY I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Kimbley let go of his wrists and he tried to get a hold of himself. It wouldn't do to be angry with the man after all. "It's been over. I've moved on now you know? You need to move on as well. It's just not the same and you weren't there so-"

"So you found somebody to make you happy?" Roy nodded and Kimbley backed up.

"That's nice. Give her a congratulations for being able to tame you." Roy waited until Kimbley was gone before sliding down with his arms over his knees. Why the hell was he even here? What was going to be accomplished by doing this? Why couldn't he leave him alone now that he gave Roy the one thing he loved more than life itself?

He gulped knowing that Kimbley wouldn't like his girlfriend. She wouldn't like him either especially when she found out the truth. He squeezed his eyes shut and took in a deep shuddering breath. He hadn't cried since the day he had left Ishbal. He hadn't wished for death since he found out about the growth in his abdomen. And he forgot all those with the miraculous birth that he could blame on the fact that they had the philosopher's stones at the time. They may have been the incomplete versions but it still messed up his anatomy.

* * *

><p>"Who's Kimbley?" Ed asked once they were long gone.<p>

Hawkeye didn't even know who he was and she was sure she knew almost everything about the man. It seemed like she missed a bunch since he knew that man though. Where had she heard that name before but then she suddenly remembered and her lip thinned as she grew grim. Of course it had to be the dreaded Ishbal rebellion. She killed a bunch of people back then but so had Mustang. He was a state Alchemist that was sent to kill them. She distinctively heard back then that Kimbley had gone insane and killed some comrades causing him to be carted off to prison for life. So did that mean he was better and less insane? He certainly sounded like that by suggesting to each and every one of them that they enjoyed the war and spouted how it was human nature to want to do it.

"Someone from a war about three years back. He went insane and killed a number of people." Ed's eyes widened considerably and she sighed. "He looks almost normal right now though."

"He's anything but though," Havoc told her. "He was already telling Ed that since he was in the military he should be able to drink alcohol and be in war. You would think that he loves war by the way he talks about it."

"I need to talk to Mustang-"Ed paused seeing the person he was looking for walk in at that exact moment but he looked distracted. Who knew that the Colonel could be worried about something but Ed reminded himself that it was the Colonel he was talking about and he would always be worried about something. "Colonel we need to talk-"

"Sure Edward, just give me a minute. I think I should talk to the Fuhrer about this little arrangement. It isn't going to work-"

"Stop Colonel. Maybe you should take your own advice for once. Didn't you once tell Hughes the way to stop someone was by being nice to them? You told people before that if you can't kill them with anything else, then you kill them with kindness."

Roy nodded.

He did say that but he wasn't thinking straight. He couldn't let Kimbley stay here anymore or else one of them was going to go insane. Sighing, he paused to catch his breath before giving Edward a look.

"Let's talk now Edward."

Ed nodded and followed him.

"Ed I think you're next assignment should be to watch over this man. I don't know what his intentions are but you make sure to keep him with you at all times and don't let him tick you off alright? You are in charge even though he's a lieutenant Colonel because I said so. Whatever you do keep him away from me."

"That's it, what if I go on a mission? I can't take that buffoon with me-"

"No that's even more perfect then," he interrupted watching Ed seethe. "He could watch you and we don't have to keep sending people to clean up your messes and there's a bunch. Do a good job with him Fullmetal and I'll talk to my informants about a lead you could have."

"I'm not a dog," Ed groused.

Roy just smirked.

Of course he wasn't .He was too wild to be one anyways. Whatever it was though got Roy in a better mood anyways so Ed was at least happy for that. One thing he hadn't been though had to watch the bastard lieutenant colonel.

He didn't have a choice though.

* * *

><p>"You must be Kimbley nice to meet you I'm Ed."<p>

"Yes we met in the office," Kimbley grunted.

He looked to be in no mood to talk so Ed just sat beside him wondering why everyone seemed to change whenever he got back. He could have sworn that the colonel was his annoying self as usual and now he got back he was missing meetings and trying to avoid a new subordinate. That just wasn't like him unless it was possible that he knew him from before.

"I'm sorry that the Colonel is acting like an ass but he's always like that, especially with those he's close to." He saw Kimbley look his way with his hardened gaze and sighed. At least he got some eye contact now.

"You don't even know half of it. Hell you don't know me and yet here you are trying to cheer me up." He let himself grin at that. "How much do you KNOW him anyways?"

Ed had to really think about that one. It wasn't that he didn't know him but the man hid behind a persona, something to cover up what he felt most of the time. What he never saw the colonel do. He really never lost his cool except for today when he had fainted. He didn't cry, not in front of him at least and he wouldn't let anyone in. Ed knew this because he couldn't even tell what he thought. Scrunching his nose, he finally began.

"I don't know his favourite color, or his favourite hobbies. I do know that he is in fact a lady's man. He may be a bastard but he did help me and my brother when we were in a bind so I can't really stab him in the back cause I owe him. He helped get me into the state alchemist exam through trickery as well. He thinks three steps ahead of everyone else it seems at times and knows what we're gonna do. It's annoying as hell! He gets annoyed when Hughes shoves pictures of his little girl in his face oh and he's always telling him to get married. I don't think Mustang wants to though. He-"

Kimbley just smiled.

"Good thing I know some about him. I could tell you to calm down. He's not that bad. His favourite color used to be red until he saw bloodshed in Ishbal and then he changed it to blue. He loves his alchemy although he hates what he had to do with it in the past. I'm surprised he's a lady's man though. Never struck me to be the type. You're right though. He could seem a downright bastard and only because he doesn't know how to express himself. Hughes had a kid?"

Ed nodded and Kimbley seemed relieved for some reason but Ed didn't know why. Was it that he had mentioned more about Mustang to him? He didn't know what the fuss was about; the man was probably going to continue to stay away from long term relationships if he could help it. Although Ed never really questioned the man because it was his private life to do what he wanted with it, but Kimbley oddly enough knew him much more.

"He told me to keep you with me. Said something about getting sick of sending others to clean up my mess." He clenched his fist knowing that no matter what he did; Mustang only thanked him by complaining about collateral damages.

"Would he be jealous if someone took his girlfriend?"

Ed blinked in shock.

"Hm. I don't know. Do you want him to be jealous?"

Was he gay was what he wanted to ask but was afraid that he would anger the man so instead he settled for the one that was safest. Kimbley just looked at him in amusement.

"Were you going to ask if I was gay?" Ed tried to keep the shock from his face at being found out but the man only laughed.

"Would you mind if I told you I was?"

Ed could only shake his head to which Kimbley continued.

"Of course you're too young for me obviously. I wouldn't even dream of hitting on you unless I really wanted to piss Mustang off." He paused before smiling that menacing smile that made Ed wish he had told the colonel no earlier. "You don't suppose you would play along if I really wanted to make him mad."

Just say no Ed. Just say no.

"What would I have to do?"

"Just a kiss on the cheek. Of course it would look like more and I could certainly believe he would be mad. You're a minor so it's perfect. What's he doing this afternoon?"

Ed shrugged. He didn't even know where he lived.

Kimblee sighed before turning back to Ed.

"That is A-Okay. All you have to do is find out where he lives right?"

Ed was okay with talking with Kimbley. He didn't really seem that bad. But be damned was the reason he was getting himself into this.

Why the hell did he get himself into these situations though he would never know?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**Pairings: Past Kimbley/Roy**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter three~<strong>

"Colonel, do you really think it was wise to leave Kimbley with Fullmetal?"

Roy just shook the question off trying to get the paperwork done on time. He needed to get the hell out of here before he found himself demanding what Kimbley wanted. Why the hell did he have to come here? Everything was going so well too and Kimbley wouldn't leave him alone knowing him. He suddenly agreed, why would he send a harmless minor his way knowing what Kimbley was capable of? Easy, he thought. He knew that if the man was truthful about what he had already told him, he wouldn't touch a hair on Fullmetal's head.

"I could trust Fullmetal not to be an idiot. He wouldn't-"he trailed off seeing Kimbley sauntering his way in, Ed behind him. Great he thought, not even an hour's peace.

The phone rang distracting his thoughts and his eyebrow twitched realizing that his darling baby girl had snuck his code again. How else would she be able to call him at work? 

"Yes?"

"I don't wanna eat liver!"

He glared at Kimbley before returning to his call vaguely wondering why he automatically blamed him then remembered how he got the pouty three year old that was now calling him over the phone to begin with. It was his fault really if he thought about it. Where was Abigail damn it? 

"What does that have to do with why you are calling me? I did remember telling you if you must call me to make sure that it is strictly an emergency and not any of this dumb stuff about liver-"

"You're so mean!"

He sighed knowing that he could imagine her pouting on the other end. Life was so cruel to hand him a daughter that only had to bat her eyelashes to get him to do things. He was putty in her little hands and she was probably starting to realize that she had him strung around her little pinky by now.

"I'm not mean, I work and this is a government phone."

"Well come home then!"

"Home you say? I'm at work silly," He had to smile at that. She was getting better at negotiating but he still couldn't give her what she wanted all the time especially when he needed to work to support her. Abigail was probably feeding the cat she had found the other day since Isabella seemed to love her so much.

"I am silly but I'm your silly girl."

"My silly girl huh? You sure are." He missed the glare that Kimbley sent his way and Ed even looked at him in disgust. He resumed tapping his pen against the desk deep in thought although Kimbley didn't seem to like that one bit at all. "But you are also tying up the phone lines. That is Hughes job."

She laughed out loud.

"Dada when are ya gonna come home?"

"I'll get there soon. Right now it's-"he paused to look at his pocket watch. "It's only twelve, sweetheart. Can you wait say five hours? You know I'll come."

"If I must. Can you tell Aba no liver?"

"I will. Get her on the phone."

He heard the distinct yell of "Aba" being called out and then the woman got on the phone.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, I don't want my phone line tied up so-"

"I know, I made her grilled cheese sandwich anyways. What are we gonna do this weekend? You know for my birthday?"

Roy smiled pausing to sign a document.

"I'll think of something. No more calls though please."

When he was sure that Isabella wouldn't try to call him back, he hung up with a "love you too" and went back to signing. He seemed to forget that Kimbley was in the room until he heard him clearing his voice.

"Oh yes. Can I help you?" Kimbley looked very mad before pulling Fullmetal close to him in a tight embrace. Roy just raised an eyebrow wondering what he was planning to do in front of so many people, one who was going to teach him a lesson by singeing his eyebrows off again if he even dared.

"So I was wondering if you would like to grab a few drinks with me and Edward." Roy shook his head not even dignifying himself to verbally tell him.

"You aren't worried about this minor drinking with me?"

Hawkeye cut in.

"I think that you ought to stop while you are ahead lieutenant colonel. The colonel has work to do and if you want to help, you can but don't be a nuisance. As you can see, the colonel already has a healthy life."

"I can see that." He frowned before letting himself smirk. "I guess I could help then. After all I may be out of jail now but I still have a LOT of debts I have to pay."

His look didn't faze the man although he could tell that he was busily trying to finish his paperwork. He grabbed a stack and attempted to try to lighten the load to which Mustang finally looked up. He smiled before explaining the mechanics behind it and how he shouldn't sign anything he doesn't understand. If it was something that stuck out like a sore thumb he wanted to know and if it was a request for emergency leave due to a grandmother dying, let him see it because Havoc already used all those excuses up. Kimbley just nodded.

He didn't know why he still liked this man to be honest since Mustang had always been a goodie two shoe hanging around Hughes during his time in Ishbal. He remembered a time though when he had been Mustang's source of comfort and how they had shared a tent after one of the former bunk mates had died. That had been a lot better than having to see Mustang get annoyed with Hughes's annoying rant over his girl. Hawkeye showed up later but she didn't seem to grasp what had happened. He smiled seeing that Roy had let his hair grow out more. If he was so against him though, he couldn't see why he was taking his advice. He stopped thinking about the man before him to help with the paperwork.

He couldn't believe half the things he saw. Some requesting OJT with other departments, supply requests, fire investigations, and of course his favorite, the infamous Scar. He eyed Roy out of the corner of his eyes and saw him skimming the text before signing the page before him and adding it to the pile already finished. Hawkeye got up and suddenly asked who wanted to take their lunch break early. Roy didn't pay any attention to the others and Kimbley suddenly smirked seeing that he was alone. Nice one, he thought. He would have to pay the lieutenant sometime.

"So who was that on the phone?"

Roy paused in his signing before letting out a sigh.

"I think you no longer get the privilege of asking that question. You act like a jealous ex when we didn't even date." He stopped in order to get back to his paperwork making Kimbley frown. Was he so afraid to just say who it was that he wouldn't tell him a thing?

"You seem scared to admit whether you have a fling or a girlfriend." He tried to keep his taunting to the minimum but he saw that Roy wasn't too inclined to answer. "Damn it, what did I do to get you to ignore me!"

"Try getting incarcerated. You broke your promise so I broke mine. I don't need you Kimbley and I have a girlfriend. She's the one I was talking to on the phone. You may know her as Aba." He paused turning to another stack sighing in relief that the stacks were almost done. "I met her two months ago and everything is going great."

"You don't say. Does she find your baby face as kissable as I did?" His smile broadened when he saw the man halt in what he was doing. "Does she care about you as the person or as the great incredible fuck that you could be? Does she know that you killed many Ishbalans and made people orphans? Or does she know that you killed two doctors that were only fighting to save people not caring which side they were on-"

He stopped when he noticed that he was too busy trying to prove a point that he forgot how much it probably still affected him. His shoulders were trembling and he had broken his writing utensil in his fist. He didn't seem to want to remember that either.

"Please stop," he whispered and he didn't hear a trace of arrogance either making him know for sure that he had been one notch too harsh. He should have stopped before he mentioned the doctors. He was about to comfort him when the door opened up and Hughes announced his arrival. That damned man he thought.

Whatever it was that had been in his eyes though vanished along with the tremors racking his body. Instead he stood up in annoyance knowing what was about to come. He turned to Kimbley and he saw that there was no trace or sign of what he was feeling in those onyx eyes.

"Hughes brags about his kid so if you have a shed of sanity left I would run."

He told himself later that he left because he wanted to give Mustang some space for now, not because of the crazy glutton that was going to be shoving photos into his face. Mustang needed to recover from his onslaught of questions and what better was it to see a living breathing girl in photos? He smirked bumping into Ed and seeing him nervously tugging on his braid.

"So you told me something about your brother. Can't leave him alone for too long can we?" Ed nodded.

He would eventually get to Mustang but first he needed to work on his own plans as well. He didn't want to get his feelings across to Mustang and finally have him back to end up in jail again after all.

Cause then he would never get the man's trust in him ever again.

* * *

><p>Roy was glad when he finally left at a quarter after four. Hughes had been annoying but he was still trying to avoid Kimbley. He didn't want him in his life again, but then again his life didn't go as planned. Why would he come now of all times? He forgot about him or so he thought. Now however he remembered the times more than ever before. Please get out of my head, I want to forget, he told himself.<p>

He stopped and gave Abby a peck on the lips before letting his daughter jump on him. Abby just laughed before pulling his head down in another lust filled kiss. He didn't know whether he loved Abby yet but she had always been enough but suddenly with her lips pressed against his, he started to imagine harsh lips crashing against him and seeking entrance whilst one hand pinned his wrists above his head and the other found his ticklish spots making him yelp. It was one of those games he had always hated. Find Roy Mustang's ticklish spots and do them in thirty seconds before you broke the kiss due to oxygen deprivation. He couldn't stand it but even more, he couldn't stand how he was thinking about that man when he was kissing his girlfriend. He pulled away giving her a gentle smile.

"You better make sure you have the time for me this weekend. Find you're ex to watch the kid-"

"NO," he blinked realizing he said that too fast. "The ex is criminally insane. I already told you that Abby."

Isabella got bored and got down, grabbing his hand to pull her with him back towards the house. She gave Abby an amused look hoping that she would understand. Today was spaghetti night at the house and she wanted it more than her nasty cheese grilled sandwiches which she always ended up burning.

"Come on dada, spaghetti please."

Abby didn't look happy but he let Isabella lead him away anyways. Once he was in the house however, his look let her know that she shouldn't have done that. She shrugged her shoulder and sat on the couch looking at picture books whilst waiting for her favorite food. He wondered idly if Kimbley still liked spaghetti. He knew that he had once told him that it had been his favorite. Funny all it took was Kimbley shaking up his world to remember such a conversation though.

Isabella certainly had a lot of the man's traits though. She didn't hesitate to show them off either. Kimbley would probably be proud if he had known her and he was sure of it in fact. Roy was just hesitant to let Isabella know though. She liked to listen when he talked about him though. The phone rang and he answered in annoyance.

"Mustang."

"Nice to know that you answer you're home phone baby face."

Roy rolled his eyes.

"I'm home and this is the home phone. True if I knew it was you, I'd probably have just let it ring."

"You're too cruel," he heard the joking tone in his voice however and knew that that wasn't true. "How's everything going? I wanted to apologize for earlier-"

"Just don't do that again," Roy told him quickly. He could hear a sigh from the other end.

"Of course. I didn't mean to do that. It wasn't my intention." He stopped himself from demanding what it was then. He had too much to deal with.

"Alright if you want to apologize then I'll accept your apology." He really didn't want to spend time arguing with the man. Isabella had already perked up, listening to his side of the conversation.

"Really? Okay I'm sorry baby face." There was a pause. "What are you wearing?"

"The same thing I was wearing earlier today. I'm not going to be playing phone games with you today. Go keep the Elrics company and I'm sure you won't be letting them get in much trouble if you know what's good for you." He left that hanging in the air although he knew that Kimbley wouldn't dare test the "what if" statement.

"Okay." There was a sigh. "Good night baby face. Maybe you could ditch the girlfriend and hang with me some time."

He sincerely doubted it.

"Good night Kimbley."

He hung up, massaging his temples with both hands before turning back to the spaghetti. It was whilst Isabella was digging into her own plate that he remembered that Kimbley was with children who couldn't really cook for him. If he gave him some, he knew it would warrant more harassment from the man but he did like the food, so why shouldn't he give him some? Isabella gave him an amusing grin.

"I think you should see the man more dada." At his questioning look she continued. "You not that way with Aba even after now. He got you to roll your eyes."

Roy just sighed.

Even his own daughter was against him. He failed to see how she was partially the other man's only realizing it when he was in his own bed. He kept the door opened a crack knowing that she would be sneaking in and for some reason was looking forward to it more than usual.

For the first time since Ishbal, he found himself feeling lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**Pairings: Past Kimbley/Roy**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Four~<strong>

"Colonel, are you going to be late all week because if you are you should just expect to call in every morning just so we know. We could even send Havoc to drive you if you find it such a nuisance to walk here every morning."

Roy just glared at his lieutenant. He was soaking wet again and didn't take kindly to listening to this so early in the morning. He was at least grateful that he had a spare uniform that was dry. He changed into it right away and went right to work with the papers that he wanted out of the way before lunch. Aba had said that she was going to leave Isabella with her sister if he took his lunch break on time and wanted to hang out with him. Roy had said it was fine. He just had to make up for the fifteen minutes he was late.

"Colonel, I want that lead now!" Roy kept himself from groaning at seeing the brat and rolled his eyes more when he saw that Kimbley was beside him.

"Are you influencing Fullmetal Kimbley? I swear he wasn't like this before-"

"He's not influencing me in any way you Colonel Shit! You promised me a lead if I was to babysit him and I want that promise. Don't you think that maybe you should come through with it?"

"Sure but I haven't talked to my informant yet. You could talk to Hughes though. I am sure he has plenty for you to do."

Ed seemed to take that as an insult and got up to just before the desk and tried to intimidate him with a glare. Kimbley seemed to find it funny but Roy was beyond the childish antics of Fullmetal. He did this often and he wasn't dealing with it today. So instead, he leant forward with a small grin on his face.

"Sorry Fullmetal, I really can't see you standing there like that unless I move my paperwork out of the way. You do realize that the paperwork is taller-"

"IF YOU DID YOUR PAPERWORK YOU'D BE ABLE TO!" Ed suddenly got the insult though. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK SO SMALL THAT THE PAPERWORK COULD KNOCK HIM OVER IF IT WERE TO TAKE A TUMBLE?"

"Ed please stop being dramatic and get out of my office. I have a lot of work to do and I'm sure that Hughes really can find something for you. He's one of my informants." At Ed's disbelieving look he schooled him with a cool expression. "Not the only one though and I'll tell you once I talk to them."

Ed finally nodded before turning away. He spun around to Roy's surprise and slammed his palms on his desk with an intense glare in his direction.

"If I find out that you are trying to get out of the deal on purpose I will break it and make you babysit your own subordinate."

Roy nodded understanding the threat.

"Fullmetal kindly get out of my office."

Sometimes the kid was too dramatic for his own good.

* * *

><p>"Al you would think that he wants to avoid us by the way he does this. Why would he not talk to the informant already when he already promised me?" Ed moaned and Kimbley was suddenly glad he didn't have kids.<p>

The Elrics weren't bad kids or not as bad as some that he saw out there but the eldest was spoilt rotten. He acted like it anyways and he suddenly found himself hoping that Mustang would be harder on him. He couldn't just let him get what he wanted all the time because even in parenting you didn't do that. He frowned wondering where that came from all of a sudden. His mother would certainly be proud though. She had wanted him to leave her behind a grandchild or two saying that he could make up for all the stuff he pulled throughout the years. How he could make up by having kids he wouldn't know but she assured him that he wouldn't understand unless he had children of his own and they did what he had done to her. It was a bunch of shit.

"You will get your damn lead just calm down. I don't peg him as the type to break a promise without reason." That reason would have to be very damn good too, he reasoned. Such as being marked insane and being incarcerated. Only then would he withdraw any and all support he had in the beginning.

"You don't know the Colonel that well!" Ed groused. "He is one son of a bitch and he knows that we know it and yet doesn't think that maybe if he helped us out more that we'd stop giving him crappy reports made during the train ride over-"

"I don't see you stopping brother. You and the colonel always fight. It's like a golden rule between you two and that if you aren't fighting then there would be a sure indicator that something is wrong."

Ed glared at his brother to Kimbley's amusement.

"That's not how it is Al! You know how lazy he is. Are we really sure that he just doesn't want to miss a date with some woman by helping us?"

Kimbley glared at him in annoyance at that sentence and Ed paused. He really didn't mean to say that in front of the man knowing for some reason that he didn't want the colonel to be dating. Why could he possibly be mad about the man dating other people? He didn't find anything wrong about it but the other seemed to be in a bad mood every time colonel and date were in the same sentence. Al seemed to have picked up on that as well.

"You know that he doesn't always date brother? He could be with an informant for all we know-"

"Remember that train ride? The only reason he didn't get a woman then was because I pretended that I was his son and got them glaring at him for 'pretending' that I wasn't his."

Al sighed although Kimbley looked happy at that.

"The colonel is a healthy male brother. You can't expect him to drop his life just because you need his help. True we need some leads but time doesn't freeze or slow down any while we wait. I think you should apologize to him."

Ed glared at him.

"Sure side with the colonel Al. I know you really think he is right. What do I know anyways? The colonel has been helping us since the beginning and we should be grateful to him, right Al? Well I think he's just a lazy womanizing mongrel who needs to be neutered to keep him from reproducing. God only knows what he would do if he had kids-"

"And I think you should be kept from having kids yourself Fullmetal but we have our own opinions now don't we?"

Ed jumped turning around to see the colonel standing there with a fist in his pocket and an amused look adorned on his handsome face. He turned beet red realizing that the colonel heard and tried to put himself back into good graces but the man wouldn't hear of it.

"Come back later and I'll give you the lead alright Fullmetal? God knows how much a lazy womanizing mongrel I am that needs to be neutered to put future generations out of their misery. Oh and Fullmetal?" he waited until Ed was eying him in confusion before continuing. "Be good. I don't want anyone questioning your sanity, especially since I took the liberty of helping you."

"YOU AGREED THAT YOU WOULD IN TURN THAT I KEPT YOUR BOY TOY AWAY FROM YOU!"

That hadn't been what they expected for the boy to say but Roy just nodded. He seemed to be deep in thought and Al saw that he was holding something in his hands. He couldn't see what it was but assumed it wasn't something to do with him and his brother. Why would he really want Kimbley away from him anyways? When his brother had told him about it, he thought there was something going on behind the whole thing and that they didn't get the whole picture. Before he could ponder more, Roy cleared his throat and gave Kimbley a pointed look which the man returned.

This seemed to irritate the colonel and he quickly motioned for him to follow him. Kimbley smirked before turning an amused grin towards the brothers. Ed seemed happy that this was happening for some reason but Al couldn't blame him. The way he asked about their colonel sometimes was often compared to that of a lost puppy dog.

* * *

><p>Roy made sure that they were far enough away from the Elrics before he handed the thing he had had in his hands to Kimbley. Kimbley raised his eyebrows, deciding to humor the man who had so blatantly told him that whatever they had had in the past was over between them. He knew that he hurt the man's feelings although according to the Elric brothers, he didn't seem to be in any kind of pain. He couldn't really take their word for it either though since they didn't seem to see the hidden kind that hardly anyone saw on this man.<p>

"For me?"

Roy sighed.

"I haven't forgotten." At Kimbley's look he quickly added, "You once said that you liked spaghetti so I thought-"

"You made me spaghetti even though you told me all that? You're not playing with my feelings are you?" Roy glared at him angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing really. You confuse the hell out of me! You told me back in Ishbal that it had meant nothing but then you told me those three words and now after all this time you can't come back and pick up where we left off. You think you could just leave me like that any time that you want? You hurt more than just me when you left-"

"Really? I'm so sorry doll face, maybe I'll learn from my mistakes in the future-"

"Don't call me that! You know I hate it." Kimbley just gave him an amused grin before realizing that he had cornered him into the wall.

Smirking, he saw that Roy really didn't want to be in this situation at all and the only saving grace he had was that Roy had asked to speak with him and not the other way around. Maybe he was wrong and he was getting through to him more than he had originally thought. Why would he suddenly bring him his favorite food? He himself had forgotten ever mentioning it to the man and yet the other suddenly remembered that he loved this? There was no way he didn't have any feelings for him anymore. He leant in seeing him inch back some more until the wall stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Roy whispered.

He loved how the man seemed to anticipate something like this from him. He was always so obsessed with knowing what the other was doing that he came to sense every possible move that someone could make. That's how he stayed three steps ahead of people. He knew because Ed had told him that and he didn't doubt it. One person he could never read though was Kimbley himself. Roy was always so insecure. He remembered when the man had shot dead those doctors. He definitely hated himself after that and it took a lot to get him to even cry over it let alone tell him how he felt. He eventually did both but he guessed that being a killer himself, Roy trusted he wouldn't be disgusted with him. It didn't stop Roy from hiding such stuff away until he was at breaking point.

"What else, love? I'm thanking you." He then captured his lips into a chaste kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. When Roy went to open his mouth to tell him off, he pushed his tongue in and explored the warm cavern. He groaned in pleasure at feeling this again.

It took a minute but he suddenly realized what was happening and pushed Kimbley away from him. Panting, he gave him a look that meant that Kimbley had better start explaining. Something the man had no intention of doing.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"I can't thank you for what you've done for me?" he saw the guilt flash behind Roy's eyes before he could hide it and smirked. Whenever he let something like that happen that meant he was becoming comfortable with him again. He went to lean in to get another kiss and ended up getting his cheek. He supposed that was okay seeing as how he didn't exactly fight him. Instead he started to kiss and bite his way around his jaw and down to his chin. He felt him shudder and smirked before pulling himself away.

"Can't stop loving your first can you? I know that you haven't because you never forget your first either huh?"

Roy drew in a deep breath before he replied more calmly.

"After a first love though there's nothing. You become more cautious, more guarded, and never really love anyone with the same amount of love that you did your first. What is the point in this? Really, if there is I don't see it. I'm gonna punch you in the mouth the next time you do that though."

"Right because you didn't want that as well. Have fun with your girlfriend okay? Who knows, maybe you'll find you love her a lot more than you love me."

Roy couldn't get it out of his head that the man was being sarcastic for some reason. The worst part was he kind of enjoyed that kiss. He held his head in his palms and sank down until he was sitting against the wall. He couldn't go through with it again, couldn't Kimbley see that? He couldn't let himself love him again like he had before. He didn't want to have these emotions again either.

He didn't know why it hurt loving him so much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**Pairings: Past Kimbley/Roy**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Five~<strong>

He didn't know where Roy went off to but that was fine. Kimbley spent some more time around the Elric brothers watching them whilst eating his own lunch. It was amusing how close those two were as well. He knew his brother had never been that close and they were twelve months apart as well, give or take maybe in the Elrics' case.

"What are you eating?"

He gave him a pointed look before swallowing the rest that was in his mouth so that he could answer them.

"Spaghetti. Did you know that Mustang could be nice when he wanted to be?"

Ed looked shocked at that.

"Funny I never thought of him as a good cook before. That is probably left over spaghetti if he even made it at all. He has a girlfriend remember?" He saw that Kimbley shrugged and groaned himself before trying again. "His girlfriend probably made it for him and he probably gave it to you to get rid of it-"

"Even if he DID do all that, I still think its sweet that he remembered. I don't even remember half the things I tell him and yet for some odd reason he remembered that my favorite food was spaghetti. I take that as an accomplishment at least. It takes a lot for him to do something like that." He wasn't going to mention his thank you for the man going through the trouble to do that for him. Besides what would they think of their superior officer if they found out that he had once been thrown against a cot and fucked? Not to mention that Mustang would be pretty damned mad to find out as well.

"Still don't see him doing it. Is that good?"

Food was almost always on the elder Elric's mind but Kimbley had to give that one to him. Of course, he was a growing boy as well. He had enough of staying in the dorms though and decided he wanted his own complex despite what his 'superior' told him. He didn't care what Mustang said about him being babysat by the Elric brothers and if they absolutely needed to, then they could do so from a different location. The damned things had problems with leaky pipes and it was pretty cold around this time of year.

"It's delicious. You won't be getting any though." He made sure he got that before digging back into his own whilst watching Ed finally shrug. It wasn't like he was going to share even if he asked anyways so there were no worries.

He just wondered if Mustang was taking what he had done earlier okay.

* * *

><p>"This is why I like the alone time," Abby admitted and Roy didn't say anything. "Kids are hard work of course. I'm just glad that she wasn't a baby when I first met you. You think her other parent would have loved her more if they weren't insane?"<p>

Roy knew that she was hoping that he would reveal something about the other parent that had a help in making Isabella. He wasn't going to tell her a thing. Number one being she hated the man that did and the other being he felt that she didn't need to know. It didn't really matter who fathered a little girl although he kept that from her as well. She didn't seem to want to carry any kids anyways so he wasn't going to mention anything about his messed up anatomy. There was no way he would be able to get her pregnant after all. Even without condoms there wasn't any risk so he found himself not caring about the fact that she only wanted to use birth control.

"Maybe Isabella will grow on me sometime huh? She sure does take all your time though. I do love her Roy, I really do but that girl doesn't eat anything I make her."

He was already bored with her drones about how his daughter did this and that. The important thing was that she always ate was she was supposed to in front of him. Like his daughter he hated liver but whenever they were with her for something, both him and Isabella would nibble at it until she was distracted and then dispose of it. It was something she didn't have to know about he reasoned. Isabella loved whenever he cooked and clapped often when Abby was able to make something that involved more than boiling water. It upset her but she needed to learn how to cook so that his daughter didn't almost catch food poisoning for the fifth hundredth time.

"I know. We're working on that so don't worry about it. It took her eleven months to grow on me so you'll do fine." He wasn't lying either. Nine months in his stomach and the first two months when her colic was finally over was when he really started to love her. He wanted to really smash his head in a couple of times as well.

Abby nodded touched.

"Thank you for believing in me," She touched his cheek and Roy kept himself from jerking out of her grip remembering all too well what Kimbley had told him.

_'Does she find your baby face as kissable as I did? Does she care about you as the person or as the great incredible fuck that you could be?'_

Mentally shaking those thoughts from his head, he wondered why he let Kimbley get into his skin. He played mind games with him, he knew that but did he really have to let him get away with it? No he didn't and he chose to prove him wrong.

"Of course I do." He leant in and pushed his lips against hers, tongue seeking permission to enter into the warm cavity. It was granted and explored every cavern waiting for that small electric spark he had felt during his first kiss. Kimbley had ruined that one for him as well. He may have done a lot of things when he had been younger being the way he was but he had never gave tongue before and Kimbley showed him how in Ishbal. At that time there had been a huge spark. It made his heart beat faster and he felt lighter. He broke off the kiss, not feeling it this time and wondered why he was destined to get disappointed over and over again.

"Is something wrong hun?"

Roy looked up realizing he had been frowning and quickly put a smile on his face.

"No babe. I'm good. I just remembered that I have to work a little later, that's all."

He couldn't tell her that he was hoping he would feel that same spark as when he first kissed the man that gave him Isabella. Why did he have to love that man when he had wanted to hate him so much? Why couldn't he tell his heart to stop when his head told him not to right after Ishbal? It was something he wouldn't be getting the answer to so soon, he realized. He hated thinking that he could fall so madly in love with the man that didn't give a damn about him. He leant forward with a small smile.

"Since Isabella isn't here, I was thinking of us doing something we both may enjoy."

She nodded and waved for the check. Roy didn't care though just shuddering to think what his subordinates would think if they saw him this desperate. Abby didn't like foreplay. She didn't want the cuddling nor did she want to be reassured about doing it. She wanted him inside her and to pound into her long and hard. She moaned and put her arms around him as she threw her head back, appreciating the gesture. Roy fastened the pace fighting not to come early despite half of him just wanting to get it over with. After a couple more thrusts he did though, releasing his seed inside her and pulled out, flopping into bed beside her. She just laughed.

"I haven't been taken my birth control lately. Do you think if I became pregnant that you would love our baby the way you love your little one now?" Roy smiled and nodded.

He didn't bother telling her that that would never happen. He found that out himself. His own sperm count was really low, unable to successfully get someone pregnant even if he tried. It was easy though to get pregnant himself, something he learned back when he was at the end of his relationship in Ishbal. He knew something that no man should ever have to; he knew what it was like to carry a fetus, how it was like to feel their kicks, and the whole birthing process. It hurt even with the medication and he was pretty sure he cussed the man out then too. Reminiscing in this only made Roy nostalgic. He shook his head before pulling his clothes back on. Abby went behind him and started sucking on his throat. Roy moaned trying to push her back; she only landed on top of him in the bed.

"We should do this more often. If we have a baby, I'm gonna name her Jennifer."

Roy nodded.

She allowed him to finish dressing although he felt a little bad about lying to her. She wasn't ever going to have a baby with him. Not the way she wanted if she even really wanted one to start with. She was a woman with a secret agenda and he didn't even know what she was thinking most of the time. He didn't try to anyhow and was at least happy that Isabella seemed happy to be in her vicinity although she once stated, "Dada, she stupid," when he had asked what she thought of her.

"-But if we have a boy we should name him something strong. He would be-"

He quickly pulled her over to him for a kiss and when he pulled away, he thumbed her hair with one hand and held onto her cheek with his other hand.

"Don't be upset if you aren't alright?"

He was sure she wasn't mad with what he told her. She just nodded and gave him a tender kiss on his nose.

"I don't want a baby anyways. Bella is a handful already."

Roy nodded.

The only thing he could think of was, she sure was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**Pairings: Past Kimbley/Roy**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Six~<strong>

Roy was late again.

It seemed to be a new fashion trend except that he had a nice bruise on his face which sent Ed rolling on the floor gasping for breath, he was laughing so hard. Roy didn't think it was funny and tried to make it seem like it was a normal reoccurrence. Kimbley didn't think so and frowned trying to examine it up close. Roy inched back not wanting him to touch him. It was what Hughes was saying that finally had them wondering what it could possibly be.

"Roy! Huh? You look like you let a child kick you in the face and my little Elysia hasn't even kicked you the last time you saw her. I could swear though that just by judging from the size of the bruise, it was an older kid who did it too."

Roy slammed his fist on the table then and glared at him.

"For your information, my girlfriend had her three year old daughter over and she took a liking to me."

Hughes smiled, leaning his body on the desk. He knew Roy was lying. He would never get close to a three year old that some girlfriend had had. But the question was how to get Roy to reveal this himself? He gave the rest a wink before getting closer without being too close. Roy glared at him no longer paying attention to his own paperwork.

"I'm glad that your girlfriend has a baby girl that you could love."

"Of course, didn't you want me to get married to someone-"

"Not to a family Mustang but yes, if you're happy I'm glad."

Roy didn't seem to listen after that and Kimbley decided that since the others were preoccupied fighting about the nature of the bruise, put his two cents in.

"Somehow I don't think you would let a child beat you up."

Roy felt his eyes twitch.

"That just goes to show how much you really know me."

Kimbley nodded keeping the frown from his face.

"You don't have to act that way you know. I think that any child yours or not would love a grumpy bear such as yourself." Roy frowned but not because he was mad and he knew for some reason that Kimbley meant that. He tried so hard to be indifferent but Kimbley was weakening his defenses as usual. Why couldn't he have met someone before Kimbley came along? If he had, he probably wouldn't have been in love as much as he was sure he had and always been, but it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Are you really sure? You're not yanking my chain?" Kimbley saw that the others were still arguing and flicked Roy in the nose, holding back a snort of laughter when he glared at him.

"Baby face, I thought you knew me." He smiled to show he didn't hold it against him and that it was a joke. "I won't say something I'm not sure of."

Roy let himself smile a little bit but caught himself and quickly turned to his paperwork. He couldn't be falling for Kimbley again. He couldn't. He tried to forget the feelings he once held for the man in front of him but he often found it hard. The guy was his first love! Blinking, he bit his lip to distract what he was feeling. He really cared about his girlfriend but she couldn't be the same, could she? Why did it have to be so hard?

He was rescued from his thoughts when Ed screeched. Looking up he realized that the brat was in a heated fight with Havoc over a choice few brats. Massaging his head, he determined that it was time to shove Fullmetal on a new mission and then take some time off. He was really tired of dealing with this shit every single day.

"Fullmetal, stay! The rest better get to work before we end up staying to seven! Would that serve your points much?" He ignored the abnormal way that Kimbley's mouth furled when he said that and instead waited as patiently as he could until it was just him and the Fullmetal brat.

"I got you're lead."

"About time colonel shithead."

He didn't like that very much but decided to ignore him for the moment. He was about to continue but Ed beat him to it.

"I'm not going to take Kimbley along. You can watch him!"

Roy shook his head. No fucking way! He wasn't going to but Ed seemed to have come to that conclusion on his own. He frowned realizing that there was no way that Ed was going to cave and quickly tried to find a to change his mind.

"No you promised my nice big fat juicy lead and you could take some vacation time and finally work things over with you two. I bet there's a lot of hidden anger and some pent up emotion that you just need to get out-"

"Please Edward don't do that!" He had taken to begging and Ed knew that he never did beg but it wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to Kimbley who just wanted to talk to the man. He swore that was all he had wanted.

"No Colonel. Talk it over with him. Go out and have some fun. I'm not saying to go to a hotel room where you are helpless and all alone. Even go as far as a double date although I wouldn't do that first, for some reason he doesn't like the idea of you dating very much." He ignored Roy's mumblings of 'wonder why' and instead focused on what he thought was the base of the problem was.

"Colonel he was crazy and he probably still is in a way but not that bad if he was worse before. You get what I'm saying? Just talk to him, can't you do that? He has been trying to get your attention for days now and even did as much as help you with your blasted paperwork. I think that counts for something."

Roy nodded finally even though he knew he was going to regret it. Ed got his lead but Roy wasn't sure whether he should really listen to him. But a rain of doubt began to make him think that maybe if he just talked to him, he could see just how much Kimbley was over him.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe you would actually ask me."<p>

Roy said nothing, waiting for the waiter and Kimbley just smiled. The other man had been all anxious when he suggested it and became high strung when he talked to what seemed like his girlfriend. She had to be some jealous bitch was his thought but he didn't care, he was happy that Roy finally decided that he was worth his time. He folded his hands and watched the man as he really couldn't stay still.

"Would you rather I didn't?"

Kimbley knew when to leave well enough alone and instead looked back at the menu. He loved spaghetti like no tomorrow but he decided not to go with that today. Besides he told Ed he would ask about the origins of the spaghetti that had been given to him and if he was right, then the little brat would owe him some sens. He had money riding on this so he was going to keep it as slow as possible making him all the more comfortable.

"We haven't been anything for more than three years and even then it wasn't enough." Roy frowned. "You better just be planning on having a relaxing dinner and then afterwards I'm going home."

"Nice, take me with you."

Roy shook his head.

"No. My girlfriend doesn't like you."

Kimbley frowned at that revelation but decided to let it go. It didn't matter that much anyways. No, he was just trying to make sure that tonight was a success and that after tonight he would at least stop trying to avoid him. He wanted Mustang comfortable around him. The one that didn't care that he was out in public with a once insane murderer. He supposed that didn't sound right even to his own ears though he could say that Mustang hadn't cared at one point. Maybe it was when he started picking up rank that he put all of his own self-respect behind him as well?

"I think I would go with Lasagna." Kimbley finally said after a long pause.

Roy sighed.

"You still have tastes when it comes to food, at least I'll give you that."

Kimbley gave an amused smile surprised that Roy thought he had had refined tastes in the past.

"You really think so." Roy just smirked before ordering the same thing making Kimbley whistle. "I thought you used to have a milk allergy."

"I grew out of it when I was five. Just like back then, you really only listen to half the picture." Kimbley disagreed. He listened and oh he listened well but whenever the man corrected him he usually gave a better explanation and he found that it still was proven true even to this day. Roy hadn't changed much so what was it that he had missed so much?

Was Roy hiding something from him and if so then what?

* * *

><p>He chose not to ask that and instead concentrated on the bet he had with the pompous Elric. He knew that there was no snow ball's in hell's chance that he was going to lose. Roy had been quiet since the food had arrived. He was okay with that. He actually wanted to do something else tonight but decided that he would wait until he was sure that he wouldn't lose Roy's trust.<p>

"You know I love spaghetti but after having the stuff you brought me, I don't think it would taste the same if it wasn't by you. You made it right?"

Roy nodded then paused in the middle of his meal to glare at him.

"You had a bet with Fullmetal didn't you? I can't predict you but it is something Fullmetal would pull. No wonder why he left you behind."

"What can I say, I get sick when I travel."

Roy glared at the expression of amusement on the man's face. He couldn't stand it and really wanted to smack him one. But the other just laughed before licking the sauce right off of the edge of Roy's mouth. Wide eyed, Roy froze, feeling the tiny electric jolt as his heart picked up when Kimbley did that. He damned the powers that caused him to react to something Kimbley did. He couldn't even get these reactions being with his girlfriend and she tied him up in bed before, getting all kinky and shit.

"You gonna finish that?" He jumped trying to calm his heart that was beating against against his rib cage.

"I'm good," he finally managed gulping and Kimbley just frowned, crossing his arms.

"Do you want to see the apartment I finally rented?"

Roy looked over in shock that he knocked the glass of water he had on the edge of the table onto him. Kimbley looked amused now and helped him clean up the soppy place mat although much couldn't be said about his uniform. Roy just let him help and moved away from the major spill as the workers worked to clean it up. Kimbley paid the tab ignoring Roy's rants that he invited him so he should be the one to pay.

He gave Roy another look and again asked him if he would accept the invite.

"Huh?" He had a lot of things on his mind and seemed to forget the conversation that sparked the little incident. It was so like Roy but at the same time it was annoying.

"Come on."

Roy let him.

Why wouldn't he when he was curious as to what Kimbley did when he wasn't at work. Roy let Kimbley lead him into the apartment and saw it was neat, contrary to popular belief and the evidence back when they shared the tent in Ishbal. He knew that he had been forcing him to stay with the Elrics in the past and that the dormitories were probably bad. He got at least five work orders a day about new problems arising and people got raped there as well. Or so some of the junior officers stated. Ed had Al though and even if he didn't, no one would think twice about trying him on.

"I think you have succeeded in finally shocking me Crimson. You DO clean."

Kimbley glared at him and pushed him down on the couch, giving him a glare that didn't reach his lips. Most people would say that the eyes were the windows to the soul and that given the state of how he affixed such a look with his eyes alone, he should be dangerous but Roy didn't think that. He knew he wouldn't hurt him even if he tried.

"And you DO cook. Don't deny it, that it was you're spaghetti but I was wondering one thing when I came to that conclusion. You probably made it for somebody else. Not your girlfriend I hope?"

Roy shook his head. He would tell the truth if he asked but not in so many words. He still wouldn't mention a certain almost four year old though since he still felt that Kimbley didn't need to know. Kimbley would probably hate him when he found out but by then he hoped he forgave him. He already went all these years and he was willing to go more just to make sure he wasn't playing with his feelings again.

Kimbley gave him a look before pressing his lips against him. There was the spark he had searching for but he still wished wholeheartedly that he hadn't found it in Kimbley. He didn't want to fool around with him though and made to get up. Kimbley held him down by his shoulders while his other arm wrapped around his head. He suddenly grinded down on him as well getting Roy to grunt before he could stop himself.

"Stop that! Kimbley don't-"He pushed his tongue in and explored the warm cavern. He was about to stop like Roy had wanted him to when the man finally responded making the corners of Kimbley's lips turn upward. He still knew him all too well. He grinded down on him again, drawing a lust filled moan from the one beneath him.

Kimbley smirked in pleasure.

"Didn't know you wanted me that much." He looked down, pausing long enough to nibble on his ear lobe. Roy had squeezed his eyes shut by now. Kimbley stuck his hand underneath his shirt and noticed that he trembled a bit before halting them all together. "Want me to stop?"

Roy didn't say anything but he didn't say no. He shrugged and removed each and every button savoring the sweet taste of Roy's skin on his tongue. Roy was moaning loudly now and by the time he had his shirt off, he had opened his eyes again although they were clouded with lust. He didn't waste any time in yanking his pants down and rubbed his hand through the materials of his boxers to the goal in mind. Roy bucked so Kimbley encircled his other arms around his hips, keeping him still.

"Do you want me to continue or stop?" He smiled when Roy shuddered before shaking his head. He didn't want to see that, he wanted him to say it. He withdrew his hands waiting for him and hoping that he would tell him out loud how hard he wanted Kimbley to take him. 

He paused deciding it was useless and was about to move when Roy grabbed onto his wrist.

"Please," he knew that this was the best he was going to get. The real question was, should he take this or not? Sighing, he pulled Roy's boxers down and reached for the lotion above Roy's head. "You better not regret this."

Roy groaned when the first finger entered him and then tried to keep from crying out when the second one joined the first without much pause. Noticing that he must not have gotten this in a while, he slowed down, working his way up to three fingers and waiting until he was comfortable before sliding his own pants and boxers down to his knees. He wasn't going to need them all the way down after all. The only time he had been fucked in the ass was when he drunkenly convinced Roy that it would be alright to top for once. He suddenly had much more respect for the man after taking it that one time. He was never going on the receiving end again himself.

He slicked his cock with the lotion before guiding it into Roy's entrance and pushed in not too gently. He ignored the painful gasp until he was all the way seated in him before making sure to let Roy's body adjust to the intrusion. It really had been a while and Kimbley smirked realizing he was the only one to ever take him this way. He kissed him full on the lips before starting to thrust at a slow pace only to begin to speed up when he ceased the attempts to stop him from moving. Kimbley grabbed his hips to help aim for the spot that he knew would make Roy see stars. The man moaned loudly and he almost cummed right there, having forgotten until now how sexy his voice was when he made those sounds. And he was smug to admit if only to himself, Roy only made them for him.

He slammed into him a couple more times before releasing his seed and pulled out collapsing on top of Roy. He was tired and looking down, he knew that he was spent. Sighing, he moved some hair from Roy's face so he could look into his eyes.

"As much as I would love to stay on top of you, I know we should probably sleep in a real bed tonight." Roy nodded, attempting to cuddle into him and ignoring the fact that he was pinned under Kimbley's body. "Idiot, you are going to need a clean uniform as well."

Sighing, he made sure to put him in his pajamas although they were a little big on him. He ended up having to roll his pants leg up a couple of times although he doubted that it would matter. In the morning he was going to go to his own home and pick up a new uniform anyways so that he wasn't bitched at for having to wear his sloppy one. Laying him in bed, he sighed seeing him serene for the first time since he saw him again. He kissed him on the lips smiling softly. He hated this smile because it only made him look psychotic although Roy had always claimed that he should smile more. He didn't agree though, that's why his younger brother was the best even years after his death.

He sighed.

Reminiscing about his late brother hurt and it wouldn't do if Roy woke up to him deep in thought. He picked up on feelings like that so he found it best to hide all of his emotions behind so that Roy couldn't read him. It worked so far and he doubted that Roy knew how much he really cared about him when he shouldn't. He lay beside him and pulled him close.

The only worry he had on his mind concerned the fact that he didn't want to be cold in the middle of the night.

He just hoped that Roy still wasn't a major blanket hog.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**Pairings: Past Kimbley/Roy**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Seven~<strong>

Roy didn't see Kimbley anywhere when he woke up and was kind of disappointed. Sighing, he noticed that he wasn't in his own clothes and that the other man had surely taken care of him last night. He was mad that he didn't think he would want to see him anymore. He found no note and sighed. Why did this always happen to him? He slapped his palms on the counter wondering where it was he could be. Of course he thought, realizing he had to quickly get into a change of clothes. He groaned and gathered up his rumpled ones before doing the sensible thing and hailing a cab.

Abby wasn't too happy to see him at the moment and he knew it. She explained how Isabella was such a little brat and that she was going to change her attitude when she married him. Roy knew the likelihood of that ever happening was as slim as him getting her knocked up so he wasn't worried. He ignored her rants and instead slipped into a clean uniform. She glared at him.

"Are you gonna be out like this at all time of the night when we're married?" He doubted it but decided to let her continue. If he broke it off now, she would whine and say he didn't love her. He didn't know about marriage himself but he knew it wasn't going to be her in the end. Besides he already had a daughter that he loved with all his heart. "Are you listening? I think I'm pregnant."

He raised an eyebrow and she showed the test to him. It did indeed look a little positive but he doubted it was a very accurate one. If she was pregnant, it wasn't his baby. He decided that he wasted enough time and handed it back to her enough to give his daughter a kiss on the cheek. He did the same with Abby less he wanted to hear her bitch some more. Really? She had to be on her period.

He walked out the door and paused to remember what had led to what had happened last night. He knew that by going to his place would possibly end up that way but he didn't seem to mind. At least he didn't have to worry about the pregnancy issue. After Isabella had been born, he was concerned about it possibly happening again if he wasn't protected. He was now but he needed painful shots in the ass every other month. The only reason he went along with it was because as much as he hated those kinds of shots, he remembered the pain of childbirth was all the more painful.

He reached the office in enough time to spare and didn't see Kimbley anywhere. He was almost disappointed until he noticed him talking to the Fuhrer. He smiled and went to go up to them but halted wishing beyond doubt that Kimbley wasn't saying what he thought he heard.

"Yes, South Bend seems the ideal place. You sure I won't have to deal with nuisance there as well?"

"Come on Kimbley; at least pretend NOT to like it."

Roy thought it best not to approach them after that. He couldn't believe he let the man trick him again. Trick me once he thought, making his way to the office. He ignored the Hawkeye's surprised look and the questioning gazes until he was head down on his desk and not worrying about having to see Kimbley look proud at what he was doing. Shame on you, he continued. He didn't regret it so why was Kimbley doing this? He wanted him and he thought the man did too. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Trick me again, he he thought after a shuddering breath. He didn't want to cry but how could Kimbley do that to him? Shame on me, was his final thought. Put those thoughts together and they made out what a fool he had been to believe him once again. Seeing as how the other times he had been so easy, it made sense he would again.

He waited a good fifteen minutes before he lifted his head and all his subordinates barring Hawkeye were already gone. He didn't think he could face them right now anyways. She sighed before placing an enveloped letter on his desk before leaving herself as well. Don't go he almost told her. He definitely didn't want to be left alone but somehow he knew that that wouldn't matter. He had to get ahold of himself and stop being so stupid. He wasn't going to let a damn sadist tell him what to do. With that, he slammed the envelope into his desk drawer without reading it. So mad was he that he didn't realize the one regret he would have from years to come.

* * *

><p>Ed didn't like the colonel's attitude. According to Hawkeye, sometimes he just stopped coming into work. She also explained how Kimbley had been transferred to South Bend and couldn't help but think that it had something to do with him that had the colonel in a mood. He offered to talk some sense into him a couple of times but no such luck. He scowled thinking it wasn't fair. The lieutenant colonel was actually his friend too and not just Mustang's special one. The man called in sick the next day as a result.<p>

He was glad that Hawkeye was the more mature of the two. Not only that she agreed that he should go and check it out but she wanted to know what it was that had had Mustang in the slumps for two whole months. Ed agreed that it was only fair before carting Al who was talking to Winry on the phone at the time, only to hang up on the poor girl rudely without caring that it was something that Al had been looking forward to. He just didn't care.

"You didn't have to be mean brother," Al told him once they were on the train heading to South Bend.

"You would've taken hours and that's something we don't have. I want to be able to talk to Kimbley about Mustang's depression. He is down and in turn it's making me want to hurt somebody. I guess it's true what they say, shit rolls downhill because when a higher ranking person is feeling horrible, we all suffer from it."

"Of course brother." Al said with a sigh.

Ed glared at him sternly.

"What would you know anyways? Besides I owe Mustang a favor for the lead not being as shitty as the other ones from before had."

Al nodded but knew that wasn't what it was about. He knew that Mustang didn't tell them that they did a good job just like Ed didn't want to admit that Mustang was a good commander. It would cost their pride but seeing the colonel when he was in the office, Al had the idea that he wasn't doing well at the moment. He wondered why it was that he would be skipping work though.

* * *

><p>They were surprised that Kimbley's eyes were so bloodshot but the man didn't say anything. He looked like he had lost some sleep as well but seemed to perk up when Al mentioned there had been a letter sent to Mustang but he refused to read it. He didn't know why Kimbley felt so happy afterwards, but Al didn't want him to suffer just as much as he wanted Mustang to suddenly start bantering back and forth with his brother.<p>

"Are you here permanently?"

Kimbley shook his head.

"I'm going to branch out and Mustang may feel bad about it but it's our goals that we have to worry about anyways. Tell the block head to calm down and be himself. I wasn't trying to run away. It looks good on me and keeps me in the good graces of the Fuhrer. Tell your dunderheaded fool that I'll see him again."

Ed nodded.

"He has been skipping work lately. If I tell him that he will be all the happier."

Kimbley just shrugged. Ed still wondered why the man was at a hospital if he was just 'branching out'. He wouldn't leave him alone about Mustang at first and now it seemed all he cared about now was his own goals. Maybe he should have kept them apart. Ed knew he would have probably saved Mustang the heartbreak of having to deal with him.

"Hawkeye is worried about him though."

Kimbley just gave him a look.

"That woman is worried when he's five minutes late to a meeting. If I told her anything, my choice words would fall along the way she babies him. He is twenty six years old and doesn't need to have people watching him. If he needs that, then I'd really be worried-"

"You know an awful lot about him, are you sure you aren't just able to come back-"

"SHUT UP!" a cough tore his throat and he turned around but Ed had already caught it. He knew why he was in the hospital now but why wouldn't he say anything to Mustang about it? The way Mustang complained about him, he seemed to hate the guy. He probably would've been delighted to hear about Kimbley's pain.

"Why are you really here?"

Kimbley just sighed.

"Don't tell Mustang but I think I may not be getting better so soon."

Ed glared at him in disbelief.

"Then how long would it take? I don't care as long as you call him and let him know that you're alright."

Kimbley gave him a look and continued to take a drag on his cigarette. The boy didn't realize Mustang's anger. It was good in a way but he would have wanted nobody to know this. Turning back, he knew that the boy could at least keep some secrets.

"I lust after your superior's body, you know?" he watched Ed's eyes grow huge and smirked. It slipped from his face when he started to cough. Al patted his back with soft blows, as soft as he could whilst being a suit of armor.

"I had an idea you did. You hated any mention of him dating," Ed added looking a little distraught at hearing that.

Kimbley just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if he wants me back in the end. It doesn't matter about a lot of things. I don't want to get treated in Central for a reason and you will learn one of these days." The smirk returned to his face and Ed had to keep himself from hoping he would at least show some type of emotion. He hid it as well as Mustang and that man was good at hiding any and all emotions he didn't want people to know.

"It doesn't matter because I'm dying. You think he would be happy to learn that then you go ahead and tell him. I think in a way he would be devastated-"

"But it has to be better to tell him than to leave him in the dark," Ed quickly told him. He would have liked to know his mother was going to die in the first place because he would have liked to have treasured the time he had had with her. He would hate having to see her go but he would have been at least happy to have known in the beginning.

Kimbley just gave him an amused glare but shook his head.

"He doesn't need to know. If he knew, he'd want to spend more time trying to make it up to me and he doesn't owe me that. Hell, he doesn't owe me anything. I've owed him from the beginning. Besides memories become treasured after that person is gone."

Ed shook his head before deciding to try to make him see what he did. It wouldn't ever be okay. Kimbley sighed not wanting to listen to it though and grabbed the kid by his coat.

"Don't say a damned thing to him about this and we'll all be fine. Besides I'm not dying that soon. Once I find out what I need to do, I'll possibly be back. Maybe, a definite maybe."

Ed nodded before grabbing his shirt away from him. It was nice to know that Kimbley could still be an ass through all this. But he still felt sorry for Mustang who suddenly seemed to care a lot more about Kimbley that he let on.

He just didn't want him to feel the same way that Ed had about his mom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**Pairings: Past Kimbley/Roy**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Eight~<strong>

Abby had spent the night the day before. Roy was annoyed because Isabella was sleeping in his bed and she had wanted him to force her to sleep in her own. Roy refused not letting her pouts get to him. Abby was horrible when it came to manipulating people and he was getting sick of her antics. She still tried to prove that Isabella sleeping in between them wouldn't bother her but after getting kicked in the back six times in a row; she was looking for someone's blood. It wasn't going to be his baby's. She latched onto him trying to get close enough so that she could finally fall asleep again. She seemed to love being close and affectionate but he wasn't and Isabella was the same way unless she was sick.

"Get back to sleep or go to your own apartment," Roy whined when she just held onto him tighter. He now knew why he hated clingy women. She just whined.

"Hey babes, do you think you would want another?" Roy sighed before raising an eyebrow in question. What would he want at two in the morning other than sleep?

"Huh?"

"I want a baby. I love Isabella but I think she should have a sister-"Roy fell out of bed at that and he gave her a look wondering where she pulled this from. He wasn't sure how to take her since he wasn't sure if she were serious or not.

"Come on, you have Isabella and that's great but a friend says that a bond starts from within. I want that and I want to see the child as a baby. Isabella had already turned three by the time we met. It's not fair hun. I want a baby."

Roy shook his head.

"Didn't you say that you were pregnant already?"

She pouted.

"It was a trick of the light. I got my period last week and they said I wasn't. Another test had proven it as well."

Roy nodded.

Turning to the clock, he saw that it was two thirty in the morning. He fell asleep to her rants hoping she wouldn't force him to wake up and listen to her ramblings so early in the morning. He was off from work, that was true but he still didn't want to listen to her when he was this tired.

"Babies are cute. I guess you are the first that would know. I would have to see her baby pictures but I think she would look more like her mommy since she is a little girl-"

Isabella did the world a favor when she once again kicked her back and made her tumble off the bed.

* * *

><p>"You think that the Colonel would really be sad to know this?" Al asked.<p>

Ed didn't answer him. The colonel seemed a lot of things but the one thing that really ticked him off was that he didn't think he could stand it if he really was. He saw Havoc and tried to wave but was too deep in thought wondering why someone would lie about why they were away even if it were Mustang.

"Hey kiddo." Havoc frowned before smiling. "The colonel is better you know. It seemed that all he had to do was take a few days off. Got out of his system whatever it was that made him upset. He was oddly happy this morning and got his ears shouted by some chick. I guess Mustang's not Mustang without somebody being unhappy with him."

Ed nodded again.

Al sighed, picking up his brother's suitcase and letting Havoc lead them to the government vehicle. It was nice that Havoc was there to meet him but he had an idea that Mustang had told him to be. He supposed that he would have to see him for himself to know that he was fine or at least better than he been. Maybe he was in shock because he got used to Kimbley's flirting? It would be worse if he found out that Kimbley was going to suffer in the end. Would Mustang really care though was the thought.

They made it to Head Quarters without much fuss but as soon as he made it into the office and heard the man arguing with someone over the phone, he wondered who it was. Wasn't it obvious that he was better now though? If he was then why was he making such a fuss in the beginning? He decided to put it in the back of his mind for now.

"No, I'm not inclined. Not very much at all. Listen Abby, you are twenty three years old and you don't need to be thinking about-I DIDN'T PLAN IT THAT WAY!" Whoever it was, the man was getting angry. He kept yelling every other sentence and Ed wondered if he was really scary if he were angry. He didn't know where that came from but seeing as how the fourteen year old wondered how it was that he spent all this time trying to get them to talk and once they did, Kimbley went away.

That was a whole fifteen months wasted away. He flinched, hearing Mustang throw the receiver onto the cradle, going back to his paperwork. He answered the phone again after five minutes and was calmer than he had been, this time setting the phone back. Ed idly wondered who it was that made Roy lose his cool in the first place. He remembered the conversation he had had with Kimbley before he left.

"Don't tell him what we discussed. If you think he was bad before coming here, you won't know until you tell him this." Ed sighed wondering when he got so damn philosophical. He knew that a part of him would like to see the man at least shed a tear. Even on his bad days, he hadn't and that's what annoyed him the most, the fact that Mustang bounced back so quick. Would he though, if he knew that Kimbley was going to die? Maybe not now or the next five years but he would and he didn't know if Mustang could handle that.

In the end he decided to heed Kimbley's warning. Only because Kimbley did seem to uncannily know him the best.

* * *

><p>"Brother I don't think we should be knocking at the colonel's door at eleven at night." Al knew that Ed was compulsive but this was downright rude.<p>

If they had learned anything in the last two years that they had been taking missions from the man, it was that they didn't know how to read him and even if he was mad they would never know unless he was furious. Kimbley also failed to show back up but that was a given; he had told them that he wasn't going to be causing any more pain.

"He owes me another lead. Something about Lior," Ed said with a glare. Al decided that turning fifteen was bad for Ed because he was now acting the rebellious teenager perfectly. Roy finally answered while they were arguing about what was rude and what wasn't, only jumping when they saw that he was standing there glaring at them.

"Don't tell me you were asleep. You some type of-"Roy cut him off quick.

"I have something you don't have Ed and they tend to take all your energy especially every morning when they land on you in some way." He yawned giving him a look as though waiting for him to explain his antics in front of his door.

"I want that lead. You said something about the philosopher's stone and Lior-"

"Come in then and be quiet, I don't want Isabella waking up. She's a pain when she wakes up." He yawned again, going through a stack which was on his counter. He froze wondering who Isabella was and why waking her up would be a pain. She wasn't some prostitute was she? He had a girlfriend and as far as he knew, he may have been a womanizer but he didn't cheat on people.

He looked around the tiny apartment wondering why the colonel didn't live in a bigger complex at least. He got good pay so why the hell wasn't he living life good? He was always finding things to brag about anyways. He did notice though that he didn't really talk about anything that hadn't had anything to do with work though. Roy was looking through another pile while mumbling curses. He hissed and kicked a simple plastic children's toy. Ed looked at him strangely and didn't even bother to keep his voice down.

"Why the hell are there toys and children's story books-"

"Dada!"

Roy cursed and glared at him making Ed gulp. How was he supposed to know that he really had a kid in the apartment? Looking at her though, he froze. She had a hand going through her thick tangled brown hair and her golden eyes were watching them with interest. She turned to the man, eyes shining with delight.

"Dada we have friends over?"

"No Bella, they are people I work with."

She looked upset whilst Roy put the second pile down with a sigh.

"You need to clean up your toys more often."

Isabella pouted.

"Abby was playing with it. She said she wants a baby."

Roy didn't forget that conversation so soon anyways but reminding him only soured his mood. There was a knock at the door and Ed would have got it for him but he waved him off. He listened reluctantly but his shock was on the girl who looked shockingly enough like Kimbley. If she did then that meant that-

"Listen Ed, nobody knows about my daughter at work and I'd like to keep it that way alright? If I hear one word about it then I will know it was you and you don't want to know what I'll do. Got it?"

Ed quickly nodded although he frowned remembering that it wasn't quite fair not to at least know something about why he was keeping this a secret. Roy had turned back to another pile, thumbing through them and Ed realized that he couldn't really bother him about this. He was helping them enough but Roy just looked amused.

"Bella go to bed."

She shook her head though.

"I'm playing."

He gave her a look and she gave the best puppy dog eyes that Ed had seen although Roy hardly bat an eye. Ed knew he would have given in if it had been him but decided it could be that Roy knew the girl well. After a moment, Isabella pouted again to which Roy pointed to the bedroom.

"There's no point in telling you to go back to your room since you end up in my bed anyways."

"You act like it's such a bother-"Ed trailed off seeing his pointed look.

"Tell me how you feel after having a four eight pounder fall on you ever morning. She is five and a half years old and she is horrible about that."

Isabella nodded in agreement.

"I kicked him in the face." Ed was amazed that she seemed proud of it although Roy did fix her with an amused glare.

"Bed."

"NO! I wanta stay and play."

"Bed."

"NO!"

"Bed now or else I spank."

Finally Isabella sighed resigned and gave a pathetic look to Ed and Al.

"Aren't you gonna read me a bedtime story?"

"Have Mr. Ed tell you one. He is the one that woke you up."

Ed glared at the man. Didn't he know he couldn't say no to a look like that? He probably did and that was possibly why he was doing this. Bastard. He didn't want to entertain kids and he was forcing him to tell a five year old a story? Hell no!

"Please," she gave him a really cute look and he finally nodded not being able to resist. When Roy smirked, Ed glared.

"You shut up."

"Now you know what I go through with kids and maybe you will stop causing me grief."

Al stayed behind when Ed went to go do as he promised.

"I can't help Colonel but see that she has golden eyes. There are only two people I know that have those eyes and I know it's not Ed's so why is it that she looks just like him."

He didn't say who he was but Roy knew. He also knew that he would have to explain her reason for existence someday. He just didn't think it would be this soon. He sighed knowing that they were really too smart for their own good.

"She does," he agreed.

Of course he did because she was his. Al sighed and Roy ignored him for the moment to pull a packet out from the pile on the counter. He found what he had needed and tried to remind himself to heed his advice and clean this up. He couldn't very well tell the girl to clean her own stuff and not do the same with his mess.

"She is his isn't she colonel?"

Roy nodded afraid to speak.

"Why wouldn't you let him know? Why would you do this knowing that he deserves to know-"

"Because he has been away too long. You don't think I thought about it ever since I saw him again. He was able to give me something that hardly anyone could get because of my fucked up anatomy." He frowned but continued anyways feeling that he needed to get this out and Al was a really good listener. "He went to jail before I even found out and he was really insane at the time so when I did find out, I decided I just wouldn't tell anyone. Isabella was mine, a reminder of what I once had. I knew that if anyone found out, they would try to experiment and Kimbley was already insane. He missed so much already so-"

"He could get to know his daughter though colonel. He deserves to get that chance!"

Roy looked up and nodded. He was right and taking a shaky breath, he knew it. He wanted to, oh god he always wanted to but the other problem was wondering if he would deny it. If he didn't than what would he do? He could be mad at him and he didn't want that. He was causing a further delay by his own fears but he didn't want the man to hate him either.

"Tell him sir. I think he would be happy to know that he has a daughter."

"No, not right now. I haven't yet and I'm not going to at the moment. I don't want him to feel trapped. It would hurt so badly if he gets angry but if he loves me he won't worry about petty things like this."

"I'm not trying to be rude sir but if he doesn't find out about her soon, I think that you should kiss everything good bye. He would hate you far worse if you waited-"he paused though and decided to change his mind. "Actually I think you should do what you are doing now."

Roy nodded.

He wasn't proud of it but Kimbley would eventually understand. He knew he would because it wasn't his fault that the first five years were ruined. He was better now though, right? He was taken some trial drug that made him think clearly and he could see that even if they didn't become anything more than they were now, he would love her. Nobody could hate her. Not even Ed found himself doing that.

"Let's go check on Ed."

Ed was passed out with the little girl's feet against his back and Al finally understood why he came in late and aching from mild forms of body pain. It was interesting to know that the colonel had carried that child in his stomach for at the most nine months. Looking back he saw that Roy had placed a blanket on them and kissed both on the forehead. How long ago was it that he felt a kiss like that? Ed was really lucky that he got that and he wished that Ed stopped making it hard for the man. He finally saw that all this time, Roy was treating them the way he did because he was often worried about them.

He just hoped that Roy kept this secret. He didn't want to be mean but right now Kimbley was okay with dying as long as he knew that Roy was taken care of and was happy. What would he do if he found out he was going to die leaving behind a kid?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
